Pirate's Scar
'''Pirate's Scar '''is a territory located in the Deep Space universe of the Multiverse. It is essentially a large field of space debris from various frigates, battleships, and other spacefaring vessels. Most of the larger pieces were once part of Delta Halo, but since the ring was blown up shortly after the Infected Invasion these pieces are just as indistinguishable as everything else. Background The Pirate's Scar was once a ring-liked artificial world known as Delta Halo. Forerunners built it as a device to eradicate the Flood by depriving them of food. Essentially, the Delta Halo, like all the other rings, would send out a pulse that would eradicate all life within 25,000 light years of it. This ring could only be activated by humans. It was first shown in the Halo series in Halo 2. In Halo 2, a Brute chieftain named Tatarus tried to activate the ring with the unwilling help of the UNSC soldier Miranada Keyes, but was stopped thanks to a member of the Elites known as The Aribiter and another member of the UNSC forces, Sgt. Johnson. Now, the area is nothing more than a massive ship graveyard widely regarded as cursed. Few dare to turn their ships in this direction for fear of the many horror stories told of what lurks on the ruined ships. Fewer still visit the massive Spacehulk, a conglomerate of hundreds of ships and asteroids, called the Litany of Doom which serves as the center of the sector. Regions Litany of Doom A Space Hulk from the Warhammer 40k universe which serves as the wretched core of the Pirate's Scar. A Space Hulk is the term given by the Imperium of Man to the wreckage of a starship or a mangled twist of various starships and artificial debris found drifting through the vacuum of space without apparent direction, and it applies well to the Litany of Doom. The Litany of Doom itself is a massive ship that is so huge that it has its own atmosphere and gravity, which has drawn debris and other ships to it. Despite its exit of the Warp, a great deal of its fel energy still remains around and inside the ship. Many even think that foul daemons may remain aboard. So far, only Rose Shepard has dared to enter the massive hulk, a choice that almost cost the commander her life. Currently, Phoenix patrols keep anything from getting out of it, but that is as far as they have been able to do to keep the area secure. Ship Graveyard The massive sea of wrecked ships that have not smashed into the Litany of Doom to add to its mass. Most are from the Infected war, Infected or Shyguys ships lost during the space battle above Delta Halo. A few, however, are not of Shyguy or Infected make and seem to have simply been drawn to the area by forces best left unknown. The massive amounts of debris, malfunctioning transfers, and wreckage makes the area very dangerous to navigate. Sensors, even those of the Shyguys, find the area near impossible to get accurate reading from, made worse by the warping effects of the lingering Warp. While not as dangerous as the Litany of Doom, the Graveyard is still home to many strange alien races and more than one pirate group. Rumors are that Alan Schezar makes his home here, though this is unproven. Debris of Delta Halo Fragments of the station continue to drift in the area of space beyond the Ship Graveyard, and still serve as a grim reminder of the Infected Invasion and its rather explosive ending. Although many of the Halo's pieces are powerless and life-less, there are still some fragments that have shown readings of electric output and even life signs. Regardless of having activity on them, almost each and every fragment of the station has some sort of advance technology to plunder, and one of the sections even still has the Sealed Armory shop accessible and functioning upon it. Although the Phoenixes have made no serious moves on any of the fragments in particular, it is not uncommon to see their patrols or scouting ships maintaining a presence throughout them. It would not be surprising if Alan or one of his associates reached out to a third party to explore and plunder one or more of the debris. Asteroid Field No mass of random, drifting space debris would be complete without a massive asteroid field, and the Pirate's Scar sports the largest in the known multiverse. Likely somewhat drawn by the gravity of the Litany and other larger objects in the Scar, a persistent field of space rocks - in large variety of shape, size, and composition - float along just beyond the Ship Graveyard and Debris of Delta Halo. Despite the main field being in its own distinct part of the sector, it is not uncommon for some of the asteroids to float deeper into the scar and strike any number of the man-made objects or debris that also drift on. Due to the sheer variety of size and compositions of the asteroids, it would not be surprising if they held lost stations, aliens, or riches. The Phoenixes keep a leery eye on the asteroid field, and may even send a third party in to investigate parts of it, but in no way have a strangle hold on this particular region of the Scar. The Outer Scar Once called the "Deep Scar" but changed because it was a misnomer, the Outer Scar lies on the very fringes of the sector of space known as the Pirate's Scar. Nearly free of debris, wrecks, or asteroids, this region is the safest to traverse, and is actually part of some of the Shy Guy and Ingressian Space Lanes. Despite being almost clear of the Pirate's Scar, it is not uncommon for a random debris, wreck, or Delta Halo fragment to break free enough of the Scar's gravitational pull to float out this far. It is even less uncommon for space pirates to be active and present in this area, hitting unsuspecting craft and then quickly retreating deeper into the Scar proper. The pirates that are active in this area of space are actually aligned with the Phoenixes, granting the faction de facto hold over it. Inhabitants Bestiary Many alien races are found in the Pirate's Scar that are found nowhere else in the multiverse. Tyrainids: Galatic locusts that search the universe for planets full of biological material to consume. In great numbers, they can devour entire worlds. Thankfully, such numbers are not in the multiverse. Instead, small bands of the vicious monsters are sometimes found in the wreckage of ships, waiting for someone foolish enough to enter the ship. Covenant: While most are now dead thanks to the Infection and the destruction of the Ring, a few isolated pockets of Covenant forces can be found on the many pieces of Delta Halo. Flood: Very few of these creatures managed to survive the Infection Invasion, fewer still survived the destruction of the ring. If any did, they would still be trapped on the pieces of Delta Halo. Pirates: Many pirate groups have moved into the area, taking advantage of the inability for scanners to function. These pirates vary widely in their technology level and brutality. Orks: While they look like many other kinds of Orcs from other worlds, these Orks are unique in their level of technolgy. Able to make guns, tanks, and even massive suits of power armor, these Orks seem to care only for "FIGHTAN AN WINNAN!" Oddly, none of their technology seems to work for anyone save another Ork. Resources Most of the natural resources here were either withered by the Infected or blown up with Delta Halo. The only real resources of the area are the huge amount of space wrecks and the technology in them. More riches could wait inside the Litany of Doom, but no one has returned to say if that is true. See also * Delta Halo * Alan Schezar External links Category:Locations Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Deep Space Category:CR Originals